


翠色

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 你是威尼斯晴朗的唯一原因
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089
Kudos: 1





	翠色

在我的后辈同步Animus，我的记忆时，他们会发现一点异状。  
有这样一个姑娘，莫名其妙就消失了。  
在威尼斯。  
她就那样，是一抹翠色的风，徜徉在威尼斯的海与天里。  
初到威尼斯，我就见到她了。这段记忆抹不去忘不掉，我每每回想起那个天气很好的上午，就禁不住微笑。  
在我的印象里，威尼斯总是那样，天气很好。Animus里如果你同步到威尼斯，你会发现从来没有雨天。我记忆里的威尼斯，是永远的晴空万里，海天一色，海成镜，映烟云。我非常喜欢那个地方。每到白天，虽然运河味道不是很好，闻闻也就习惯了。近海的地方到处是海水的咸腥气味。夜晚的时候月明升空，我便可以在高处欣赏夜色。海永远是不消停的，我每晚都可以伴着海浪的声音入睡。  
开始，我不是很适应，有一个翠色衣衫的姑娘还调侃，说我们威尼斯人也不喜欢你们翡冷翠的尘土气味。  
我就被这一句嘲讽似的话安顿下来了。  
我的印象里女孩子都是娇弱美好的，就像是我的老情人，克里斯蒂娜。她那么柔媚，就像是玫瑰花窗里向着朝阳的花儿。我的母亲由于黄玫瑰一般端庄美丽，克里斯蒂娜犹如红玫瑰一般娇艳欲滴，卡塔琳娜犹如紫玫瑰一般雍容霸气。可是罗莎不同，她除了名字叫玫瑰浑身上下没有一点儿玫瑰花的样子。  
我曾经为她的面容和身材着迷。她本该是和我一起战斗的兄弟，我却和她在一起了。我倒是没觉得我们在一起了，她平时没有像其他女人一样，与我离得近一点就想要更多。她若即若离，我觉得这种关系到也挺有意思。  
我放不下翡冷翠的那朵娇花儿，所以我在威尼斯的狂欢夜去见她。她仍然是那么美丽，看起来她的生活也过得很好。我忍不住吻了她。等我回去，我看见威尼斯的风停留在屋顶。  
“你去见你的老情人了？”她好整以暇地看着我。  
我不知为何忽然心虚起来，她就一笑，什么也没有说。看着那翠色的衣衫犹如一阵风一样消失在我面前，追了上去，终于在这阵风回到小偷公会之前抓住。  
“你为什么要走？”  
她终于显现出些许愠怒：“不然等着你用啃完老情人的嘴巴来啃我吗？”  
我第一次被她推开，忽然觉得之前她不推开我，是对我最大的亲近。我就那样着了慌，我上去解释，我说我只是放不下在佛罗伦萨的一段过去，因为那是我的一段过往和曾经。是的，我解释的样子太不像我自己了，我在在失去那抹翠色的边缘试探，才明白那抹翠色是令我觉得威尼斯永远美好的根源。  
若她离去，那这碧空如洗和海蓝如镜就都会变为灰色。  
我还是用我肯过老情人的嘴巴去啃她了。她试图从我怀里挣脱开来，我才发现她和我一样可以攀爬房顶的双臂其实推不开我。她其实也是一朵花儿，但是她不愿让自己变得较弱需要人保护。她要的是自己能傲然开放在风雨之中。  
我道歉了。她原谅了。  
她知道对于我来说，佛罗伦萨意味着什么。翡冷翠最后一个记得我的人，是我在翡冷翠生活过的证据。可我明白，我只有这一次机会了。  
每个人都只有一次机会，克里斯蒂娜尚且没能跟我有第二次机会。其实我多次的任务，都是和她一起完成的。有几次被发现了，是她拉开了弓箭站在远方，给我扫平了路。她的箭法极准，我还记得我刺探总督府的时候，她在我脚下射了一箭，当我误以为是敌人发现了我让我心惊胆战了一番。  
那种“被人抢了自己本职工作”的傲居报复才是她。  
是的，我的罗莎眼里揉不得沙子，敢爱敢恨有仇当场就报了。任谁去见前女友几乎都是不可原谅的错误，她却肯在我面前妥协。我终于明白之前的若即若离是给我一定的空间，我终于知道她自负非娇花儿，用那翠色的身影在威尼斯总督府处理一切事务，所以才若即若离。她根本不是若即若离，是她明白两个人之间有一定的尺度，明白她生而为女，需要与我平等就需要付出更大的努力。  
我终于陷在那一抹翠色里。  
我终于明白威尼斯翠色的风是我最珍视的，她与我平等所以我与她的关系才是最纯净的。我终于能品尝到我的罗莎她在处理总督事务后疲惫的样子，我终于能品尝到我的罗莎在与我做完任务后抱怨的样子，我终于能品尝到我的罗莎叉着腰在我面前大骂圣殿骑士以安慰偶有伤身的我的样子。  
她太美了，我怎么只为她的脸蛋和身材着迷呢？  
明明她那双洞明一切的双眼时最美丽的，明明她与我在威尼斯共同战斗的身姿是最美丽的，明明她知道自己要什么、有什么的心是最美丽的。我太肤浅了，我只寻求女人的抚慰，却没有发现女人亦需抚慰。我们在威尼斯，可以在夜色的房顶上奔跑追赶，可以在玫瑰花丛中相互抚慰。这才是我心中那抹无法忽视的翠色。  
我终于有机会回到了佛罗伦萨，我终于有机会手刃仇人。是她将搜寻到的圣殿骑士的情报送给我，然后亲手将我送上了回家的船。  
她说，她会等我。  
我没想到的是我回了佛罗伦萨，听说克里斯蒂娜一家被追杀。我无法放任我的老相识被杀死，我去救她，她却死在了我的怀里。我不知道是谁告诉她，我给克里斯蒂娜一个吻，导致我回威尼斯后，她一副无所谓的样子倚在总督府门口，说：  
“我何必跟一个死人置气。”  
是啊她已经是一个死人了，我只是用吻颊礼送她一程。到底是哪个小刺客在她面前乱嚼舌根的？我急了，我去总督府不管怎么样都见不到她，上面的弓箭手似乎是她亲传，一见到我就放箭。我差一点就放下了兄弟会的所有事情——在去罗马之前见了她一面。  
她双手抱胸，像是那天发现我在威尼斯之夜见克里斯蒂娜一样，用那种神情看着我：“解释吧。”  
我的解释就噎在了那里。  
“我只是路见不平……克里斯蒂娜家差点被杀，我想救她来着。”  
“还有什么要解释的吗？”  
我见她不那么排斥我，便凑了过去：“我的玫瑰，我真的是只想救她，没救成在她死后送她一程，你相信我吗？”  
罗莎带着笑，听了我的解释：“这几日我也看到了，既然你要我相信你，好。从罗马回来，你可要好好给我解释。”  
我说，好。  
我去罗马呆了四年，这四年里，好在有克劳迪娅——她管理着玫瑰花开，并通过交际花儿给罗莎送信。我每一次收到罗莎给我的回信，都告诉她，我买了罗马多少地标，在罗马置办了多少产业，等我在罗马忙完，我可以陪她呆在威尼斯，或者她过来罗马看一看。我终于将罗马解放，终于将西泽尔送入大地的怀抱的时候，我终于可以去见威尼斯的那一抹翠色了。  
罗马是一片带着尘土味的赭石色，那里有碧海晴空和那碧绿的衣衫？  
我没见到她。  
总督府里没有、小偷公会没有、鸟瞰点没有，我找遍了威尼斯没有她的身影。安东尼奥这才告诉我那些信都是她在临死前写好的。她是个盗贼写字很难看的，怎么会写出那么漂亮的花字体？她的花字体跟自己学没有学会，只好老老实实写的工整。我问安东尼奥是怎么回事，他说，是西泽尔。  
巨大的痛苦朝我整个人压过来，我为什么不给西泽尔鞭尸？  
难怪他见到我时用那样异样的表情？  
我那最想见到的一抹翠色，在西泽尔的剑下流出了血。西泽尔知道我和她的关系，特地将她绑在柱子上游街凌辱，本想带到罗马去。安东尼奥说，罗莎一边笑一边骂，说西泽尔不得好死，西泽尔被激怒，一剑捅到她的肾脏。我们的刺客去把她救走却无力回天。饶是如此，她还是撑了三天，三天里口述如何给我回信。  
她就这样给自己续了几年的命。  
而我在最想她，她也最想我的时候，在罗马找达芬奇。  
难怪莱昂纳多当时看守松懈能找我，原来是西泽尔亲自去杀我的爱人去了。  
我心底最深的那抹翠色，我无法接受她从威尼斯消失的事实。我尽力去遗忘她因为我实在无法接受我失去了她。这样的失去还不如一开始就没有拥有。我想尽了办法去遗忘。我烧掉我们的所有信件，我烧掉她给我缝制的披风，可是我烧不掉她在我身上留下的记忆和我自己。  
我试图去把她埋藏起来，可是我怎么都忘不掉初见的那一抹翠色。  
是的，我最喜欢的是玫瑰花，因为她的名字是罗莎。罗莎、罗莎、我的罗莎真的就化作威尼斯的一阵风飞走了，什么都没留给我。  
我的后辈是不知道我爱过她的，甚至他们仅仅会在我无法忘却的初见里看过她。  
你知道吗？你知道我爱过她吗？不你不知道，因为她太美好了，美好到无论是谁看到她都会爱上她的，我不想让任何人看到我眼里那个魅力四射的她，她就算站在那儿都会有人喜欢她，我怎么我能让你们看到她的娇嗔她的绽放她的一切美好的样子？  
你知道罗莎吗？不你不知道，你只知道她是个威尼斯的盗贼，你只知道我在初见她的时候她偷了我的钱袋，你只知道她教了我如何大跳，你不知道她会因为我见克里斯蒂娜生气，你不知道她是个拿得起放得下的女人，你不知道她是威尼斯最飒爽的风。你什么都不知道。  
你只知道我爱过克里斯蒂娜，我承认至少那是因为她证明我在佛罗伦萨活过。如果佛罗伦萨只有和我家仇有关的人，那我在佛罗伦萨所有的欢笑就都化作了泡影，那我前面十几年的记忆就只剩下了一坛苦水。你只知道她是个像玫瑰花的姑娘，因为她的妆容和鲜红的玫瑰那么相称，可你不知道玫瑰的色调和我的挚爱一点都不搭，我喜欢玫瑰只是因为她的名字叫玫瑰而已。  
所有人都以为，我爱翡冷翠的玫瑰花窗。  
没有人知道，我想留住威尼斯那个叫玫瑰的姑娘。


End file.
